space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode69
A Victory Forgotten We picked things up involved in furious combat with the Reaver Assassins. One was dead but the other two fought on with the variety of bullshit powers in their arsenal. Pete's grandfathered anti-Reaver overload field made a huge difference by lowering the defends of one low enough for Oz to get some good hits in with the Lance of the Chosen. Early in the round, Oz was able to untangle himself from the Reaver focused on him and start a Flurry against the overload-weakened Reaver. It was enough to destroy the host and then finish off the Shade. Meanwhile, the rest of the party was crit-fishing like crazy. Pete was turtled in his Wall-E Robot Wall maintaining those anti-Reaver fields so the rest of us had a hope in hell of hitting. Unfortunately for Oz, when he moved in to finish the second Reaver he activated another disruption mine which put him at a serious disadvantage when the last Reaver returned. Oz managed to defend a 'pure-fuckery' Entrapment attack but ultimately succumbed to a Reaver Control. With the last Reaver now Oz's best friend, he was effectively taken out of the fight. Kiwi and Joe, under covering fire from Pete, moved in to stop the Reaver from assimilating the transdimensional device (used to bring us to the Hall). Presumedly, the Reaver was trying to gain control to either trap us forever in the Hall or to bring more of his friends in to finish us off. Either way, it was bad news so the party did its best to stop those shenanigans. Around this time, Mariana finally managed to break the time-field that had her trapped. Once she was out she was struck momentarily dumb by the shock of being cut off from the Star but quickly recovered. When she had her wits about her again she marched over to the remaining Reaver and melted host and shade in a single devastating light blast. Unexpectedly, Yaw (who was in custody but released because we're a bunch of suckers who don't have what it takes to make the tough choices) appeared as some form of hologram to taunt us after 'his minions' were destroyed. He looked to be in some kind of 'tentacled reaver host' that he had been associated with in the past. His appearance provokes more questions than it answers. Is he manipulating other Reavers or working with them directly? Is he now taking on more of a lead role in the conflict? Is he no longer a Shadow Reaver but rather now a full-on Reaver with host? After the last Reaver was destroyed, Mariana scared Oz a bit by threatening to destroy him for suffering from the Reaver's taint, but she ultimately relented after some hasty fast-talking on Oz's part. Luckily, she didn't notice him retrieve the head from a Reaver corpse later while she was distracted freeing Ophilious. Reaver parts are handy in rituals, don't you know! Oorta then returned but was still pissed off about the invasion of his hall. Things were looking pretty tense as he reconstructed his Golems and summoned more Crystal walls. It took a total party effort to persuade him that there was still some hope that we could help restore balance in our own small way. He then showed us a little of what he sees by exposing us to 'the big picture', where our consciousness became nearly omnipotent. All of creation was laid out in front of us. We knew everything there was to know about everything. We were beyond the need for simple skills or spells. The Reavers didn't look so bad from up there, but somehow a larger danger lurked just outside of our comprehension. It was the menace that Oorta spoke of, but we couldn 't see more of it than that. Something to do with an imbalance at an even higher level than the Soul Imbalance problem that is tearing the Multiverse apart? (or squishing it together?). In the end, we managed to convince Oorta to return us to our own space/time with the Treatise, where we could put it to good use. Oz thought it was worth at least asking for 'help on the path to enlightenment', and Oorta obliged by letting us each keep one small 'Omnipotent Wish Item'. Unfortunately, he didn't want us to remember how to return to his realm, so he erased our memories of the whole event! The Reaver battle, the Omnipotence, the Hall. All gone as if it never happened. We were left standing near the Nub as if we had never left, except we had a netherspace 'pill-bag' containing the Treatise and an assortment of fantastical items/knowledge. We may not remember what happened but it must have gone well! Thankfully, the Star was still there when we returned. It had been tagged by the Reaver Assassins (assumedly) but otherwise was untouched. We promptly destroyed the tag and stealth-FTLed out of the system in Oros before any more Reaver could show up. For the record, even though we didn't remember it, we did see a possible future where two planet-sized Reavers showed up shortly after we entered the Hall, retrieved the Star and Reaved Hubertus Prime. It was basically a 'game over' scenario but one we avoided by convincing Oorta to return us when he did. Meanwhile, the followers ,dubbed as 'Str1ke Force One', were ready to start their insertion. Apparently, the local intelligence was flawed so they needed our followers to go in personally to help with the mission? We left off there with the intention to pick up their mission next session. Reward * One first or second tier program * 33 Generic Pool Points * 11 Generic Pool Points - story bonus: Recovered the Treatise of Omashu * 1 Combat * 11 academic for the logger Category:Space Junk